Insanidade
by Dani Sly
Summary: Todos achavam que a Sonserina era o lar das pessoas malvadas... apenas os sonserinos sabiam que aquele era o lar das pessoas loucas.
1. Capítulo 1

_A psicologia diz que a loucura é uma condição da __mente__humana__ caracterizada por pensamentos considerados anormais pela __sociedade__._

_Eu prefiro a definição de Hegel, onde a loucura não seria a perda da razão, mas sim__ um simples desarranjo, uma simples contradição no interior da razão, que continua presente__._

_Essa última definição é bem mais condizente com o nosso dia a dia. Nós temos total consciência do que acontece em nossas mentes... e lutamos para vencer._

**Insanidade**

Não vou mentir: Eu estava nervosa quando sentei no velho banquinho de três pernas e esperei que o professor Longbottom colocasse o famoso Chapéu Seletor em minha cabeça. Não pela escolha do Chapéu, – afinal, pelo histórico da família, era óbvio que eu usaria as vestes vermelhas e douradas – mas sim pelos olhares.

Eu já conhecia o assédio; ter uma família como a minha impedia uma vida completamente normal, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia me acostumar com aquilo. Respirei fundo e procurei pelos olhos verdes dele... os encontrei no exato momento em que o Chapéu foi colocado. Ele piscou para mim e eu sorri, esquecendo de todos ao meu redor e pensando apenas no quanto aqueles olhos eram capazes de me acalmar.

Esperei ouvir as opiniões do Chapéu Seletor a meu respeito, como meus pais e meus tios disseram que ele faria, e fiquei levemente intrigada quando não ouvi nada além dos burburinhos do Grande Salão... quase 30 segundos em um silêncio interminável, com todos os olhares em mim e meu olhar nos olhos verdes... a cada segundo eu precisava de mais calma em frente a todas aquelas pessoas.

"SONSERINA" todos ouviram e eu percebi os olhos verdes se arregalarem. Eu estava tão surpresa quanto ele... não fazia o menor sentido que eu fosse para a Sonserina.

Me levantei e segui em direção a mesa verde e prata. Eu era a primeira aluna selecionada para a Sonserina naquele ano e só percebi o quanto a mesa era mais vazia do que as outras quando cheguei até ela. Os cerca de 20 alunos se levantaram, porém não aplaudiram... ao contrário do recebimento caloroso das outras mesas, a minha casa me recebeu solenemente, quase como se lamentasse a decisão do Chapéu. Nada mais normal, eu pensei – todos, assim como eu, esperavam que o Chapéu gritasse Grifinória.

Tentei não pensar no que havia acontecido – e em todas as complicações que isso causaria – e me atentei para o restante da cerimônia. Ele foi o último aluno a ser chamado e, novamente, focou os olhos verdes em mim quando se sentou. O Chapéu também demorou a decidir a casa para a qual ele seria selecionado, porém, ao contrário do que aconteceu comigo, os lábios de pano do Chapéu se mexiam tão freneticamente quanto os dele. Era quase como se uma luta silenciosa estivesse acontecendo.

Instantaneamente percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Mexi meus lábios, sem emitir som algum, dizendo que ele não deveria fazer aquilo. Ele, ainda com os olhos verdes em mim, negou com a cabeça e disse, também sem emitir nenhum som, que eu precisaria dele.

"SONSERINA" berrou o chapéu pela última vez naquele dia, para o total espanto de todo o Salão Comunal. Ele calmamente se encaminhou para a mesa e me abraçou antes de ocupar seu lugar.

Naquele ano, apenas dois alunos foram selecionados para a Sonserina... e o espanto inicial de um deles ser Rose Weasley evaporou quando Alvo Potter também se juntou a mesa verde e prata.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Oi gente!

Fic nova no pedaço (não me matem por escrever uma coisa nova ao invés de atualizar as velhas! rsrs!), com uma idéia que já está na minha cabeça desde janeiro e que, finalmente, eu consegui passar para o papel.

Essa fic é a Mental, que estava prevista no meu profile, mas que eu decidi mudar de nome... acho que Insanidade se aplica muito mais a ela e vocês entenderão o porquê durante a história.

Bom, como o resumo já diz, eu vou falar de loucura... do jeito mais intenso que eu conseguir. Não será uma fic leve, eu já adianto... mas eu percebi que eu escrevo bem melhor angsts do que comédias ou romances (fazia tempo que eu não gostava de algo que tivesse escrito como gostei dessa introdução).

Espero que vocês aprovem essa nova fic e não se assustem com toda a força e intensidade dela! rs!

Beijos e nos vemos no cap. 02 (tentarei não demorar, mas vocês sabem como a vida de uma réles trabalhadora funciona, né? rs!)

Dani


	2. Capítulo 2

_Stephen King disse: "As coisas mais importantes são as mais difíceis de serem ditas. São as coisas das quais sentimos vergonha, pois as palavras as diminuem – as palavras, quando colocadas para fora, encolhem ao tamanho real as coisas que parecem infinitas em nossas mentes."_

**Capítulo 2**

O moreno, já levemente grisalho, estava sentado na poltrona com o Profeta Diário aberto em sua frente. Mesmo atento às notícias, não pode deixar de ouvir as risadas animadas de sua filha no cômodo ao lado, jogando Xadrez de Bruxo com a mãe. Aquele som colocou um sorriso nos lábios do moreno. Lembrou que adorava e, ao mesmo tempo, detestava jogar com a filha... nunca ganhara dela, mesmo quando a garotinha mal alcançava a mesa para movimentar as peças.

"Papai... você não vem?" chamou a garotinha ruiva, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

"De jeito nenhum, florzinha!" respondeu o pai, baixando o jornal "Você sempre humilha o seu velho pai!"

"Ora papai! É só um jogo" riu a ruivinha "Se você quiser, eu deixo você ganhar!"

"E quem disse que eu preciso disso?" brincou o pai, levantando-se e dobrando o jornal "Você cresceu florzinha... preciso parar de ser bonzinho com você e jogar para valer!"

"Você sempre diz isso!" riu a garotinha, correndo em direção ao pai e abraçando sua barriga "E sempre perde!" zombou, de forma sapeca.

"Pois se prepare Lilly Potter... seus dias de invicta chegaram ao fim!" disse o homem, pegando a garota nos braços e girando-a pela sala.

"Pare papai!" disse a garotinha, rindo animadamente e, em seguida, tendo a atenção tomada por um ponto luminoso na sala "Olha papai, Tio Nev!" disse a menininha, feliz, apontando a cabeça flutuante na lareira.

"Tudo bem, querida?" perguntou Neville à Lilly, com um sorriso que não se estendia aos seus olhos.

"Prepare o tabuleiro, florzinha" pediu Harry, dando um beijo na filha antes de colocá-la no chão "Jogo com você assim que conversar com o Tio Nev, ok?"

"Combinado papai!" disse a garotinha, correndo de volta a cozinha "Até depois, Tio Nev!" ela completou, acenando para a lareira antes de deixar o local.

"Até, querida." respondeu Neville, aguardando a saída de Lilly para se pronunciar "Harry, precisamos conversar..."

"Meus garotos, Nev... está tudo bem com eles? Qual deles se meteu em confusão logo no primeiro dia de aulas?" perguntou o moreno, levemente preocupado. Neville era professor em Hogwarts e costumava aparecer apenas quando James se envolvia em problemas. Agora, com Alvo e James na escola, Harry pensou que as visitas de Nev a sua lareira se tornariam mais frequentes.

"Eles estão bem, Harry... de certo modo. Precisamos conversar... você pode aparatar para a casa de Ron e Mione?"

"Como assim _'de certo modo'_? O que aconteceu, Neville?" perguntou o moreno, agora realmente preocupado por perceber o semblante sério do amigo.

"Vou contar tudo, Harry... prometo! Já conectei minha lareira à casa de Ron... apenas vá, por favor!"

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Deixou um bilhete para a esposa e aparatou.

**X.X.X**

"Você não devia ter feito isso!" falou a garota, sentando-se na grande poltrona verde.

"Feito o que?" perguntou o moreno, sentando-se no chão de pedra em frente a ela.

"Você sabe muito bem, Al... não se faça de desentendido!" retrucou, irritada "Era para você estar no salão comunal da Grifinória agora!"

"Não sei do que você está falando! O Chapéu me colocou aqui, não foi?" enfatizou o moreno, olhando ao redor.

"Você pediu para vir, Al! Agora temos dois problemas!" respondeu a garota, apanhando o rosto do garoto com as mãos e fazendo com que ele a encarasse "Nossos pais odeiam essa casa, você sabe... e você não precisava estar aqui! O Chapéu te colocaria em outro lugar, eu sei!"

"Eu estou exatamente onde deveria estar, Rose." disse o moreno, olhando os olhos azuis da garota profundamente "Com você."

**X.X.X**

"Harry, o que faz aqui?" perguntou sua amiga de tanto tempo, baixando o livro que lia.

"Neville, Mione... quer falar com a gente" respondeu o moreno, afobado "Onde está Ron?"

"Ron?" gritou a garota, se desesperando ao ver o nervosismo de Harry e a cabeça de Neville surgindo em sua lareira. Seria o pior? O que eles mais temiam havia acontecido? "Ron, corra aqui!"

"Mione, está tudo b... Harry? Nev? O que aconteceu?" perguntou o ruivo, confuso ao chegar à sala de sua casa e encontrá-la cheia.

"Onde está Hugh?" perguntou Neville, olhando ao redor.

"Dormindo" disse Ron, claramente preocupado "O que está acontecendo? Falem logo!"

"Sonserina" disse Neville, simplesmente "Rose foi para Sonserina."

"NÃO! Merda! MERDA!" praguejou Ron, dando um forte soco na parede. Mione caiu de joelhos no tapete. O maior pesadelo dos dois estava retornando e virando realidade...

"Harry, Alvo também..." completou Neville, ao que Hermione soluçou ainda mais alto, levando as mãos a boca "Sinto muito... muito mesmo... não queria dar essa notícia a vocês."

"Como foi, Nev?" perguntou Harry, amparando Hermione e fazendo com que ela se sentasse no sofá. Ela tremia descontrolada, com os olhos vidrados na lareira.

"Foi estranho... Rose foi a primeira" começou Neville, agitado "E parece que o Chapéu Seletor realmente quis mandá-la para Sonserina. Ent..."

"É ÓBVIO QUE QUIS!" berrou Ron, interrompendo Neville e sobressaltando a todos "Tudo culpa daquele maldito! MALDITO! Ele destruiu nossas vidas! Destruiu a minha princesa!"

"Ron, calma!" falou Harry, abraçando o amigo "Calma, deixe o Nev terminar... desespero não vai adiantar nada agora! Precisamos estar bem para os nossos filhos, entendeu?" completou o moreno, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione e levando Ron consigo "E o Al, Nev?"

"Eu não sei Harry, mas o Chapéu pareceu ponderar bastante... como se discutisse com Alvo. No fim, ele o mandou para Sonserina também, mas parece que contra a vontade... quase como se Alvo tivesse pedido para ir"

"Ele quis ir, Nev." disse Harry, seriamente "Ele e Rose são muito unidos. Ele nunca a deixaria sozinha."

"As crianças sabem sobre Sonserina?" perguntou Neville, preocupado.

"Não. Você acha que devemos contar?" perguntou Harry.

"Não... é melhor assim. Rose precisa descobrir sozinha. Faz parte do processo." respondeu Neville, ao que Ron esfregou os olhos, claramente tentando segurar as lágrimas. Hermione permanecia atônita, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer "Mione, Ron, eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas ninguém vai para Sonserina sem motivo. Parece absurdo agora, mas a casa vai ajudar Rose a superar tudo o que aconteceu! Eu sei que vai!"

"Ou vai acabar com a minha princesa de vez!" disse Ron, revoltado, finalmente deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Ele as limpou rapidamente. "O que podemos fazer para ajudá-los, Nev?

"Não há mais nada a ser feito, agora que as escolhas já foram tomadas. Apenas mantenham contato com eles... _contato constante_!" enfatizou Neville "Eles não podem ficar desamparados naquele lugar. Já vi alunos perderem totalmente a cabeça por serem abandonados em Sonserina." refletiu o professor, tristemente "No mais, cuidarei deles da melhor forma que eu puder. Vocês têm a minha palavra" completou.

"Obrigada por nos avisar, Nev." agradeceu Harry "Nos mantenha informados, por favor."

"Manterei." respondeu Neville "Me perdoem... de verdade. Se eu pudesse, teria evitado tudo isso." disse o professor, antes de sumir da lareira.

"Minha menininha... nossos filhos... naquele lugar... é tão _injusto_!" lamentava Hermione, parecendo sair de um transe, ainda encarando a lareira por onde Neville havia acabado de sumir "Eles são tão novos! Apenas crianças! Eles não merecem passar por isso tão cedo!"

"Mione, vai ser duro, mas eles vão ficar bem!" disse Harry, tentando convencer os amigos e também a si mesmo "Eles são fortes! São _nossos_ filhos! Colocamos neles todo o tipo de proteção..." completou o moreno, ajoelhando-se em frente a amiga e segurando suas mãos trêmulas "E eles estão juntos! Al vai cuidar da Rose, Mione... ele sempre cuidou, você sabe!"

"E quem vai cuidar do Al, Harry?" perguntou Ron, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelo ruivos.

"Nós... da melhor forma que conseguirmos sem interferir." respondeu o moreno, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a amiga. "Ron, pegue Hugh e vamos para minha casa. Daremos a notícia a Ginny e decidiremos juntos o que fazer, ok?"

**X.X.X**

O quarto era amplo, mas apenas uma das cinco camas de dossel verde estava ocupada. Nela, uma garota de olhos azuis dormia um sono agitado, revirando-se com a respiração cada vez mais pesada.

_Era o mesmo sonho de sempre: a grande mansão... a cela úmida e fria... os pulsos sangrando, tentando se livrar das cordas mágicas que os atavam... ela estava quase conseguindo quando o feixe de luz roxa a atingiu diretamente no peito._

_Dor... medo... desespero... ela não se importava com mais nada. Ela não sabia direito o que era a morte, mas queria morrer apenas para se livrar daquele inferno._

_O feitiço cessou e a pequena garotinha caiu no chão de pedra, a respiração pesada enquanto o som odioso das gargalhadas dele enchiam o ambiente. Ela não agüentava mais! Tentou utilizar suas últimas forças para gritar por socorro, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta enquanto ela desmaiava novamente... incontáveis vezes desde que estava ali._

"AHHHH!" gritou a garota, despertando com a camisola embebida em suor. Respirou fundo e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, também encharcados. Medo e alívio misturados em seu coração. "Foi só um sonho, Rose!" ela repetiu para si mesma diversas vezes durante aquela noite, deixando as lágrimas que estavam presas em seus olhos fluírem "Desta vez foi só um sonho".

**Continua...**

**N.A.** Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas!  
Não pude comentar pela imensa falta de tempo, mas todas estão no meu coração!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!  
Dani


	3. Capítulo 3

_"Não conseguimos nos livrar de uma coisa evitando-a, mas apenas atravessando-a." Cesare Pavese_

**Capítulo 3**

Era final de outono e uma neve fina caía sobre o povoado de Hogsmead quando o garoto desceu do trem, procurando a carruagem que o esperaria. Ao avistá-la, viu também um homem alto e de cabelos morenos, já levemente molhados pela neve, que caminhava em sua direção, sorrindo.

"Normalmente, não aceitamos a chegada de alunos atrasados... mas ser diretor me dá direito a algumas exceções." disse o homem, abraçando o garoto e ajudando-o com as malas "Você perdeu dois meses de aulas e terá muito trabalho para acompanhar os outros segundanistas... sabe disso, não?"

"Trabalho é bom. Vai distrair a minha cabeça dos últimos acontecimentos."

"Sobre isso, como você está?" perguntou o moreno, preocupado.

"Eu preciso estar bem, não?" respondeu o garoto, sério "Ele teve uma nova crise ontem à noite. Forte. Eu e vovó decidimos levá-lo de volta ao St. Mungus. Não sei quanto tempo mais ele aguenta."

"Seu pai é forte. Sempre foi! Ele vai se recuperar." respondeu o homem, apertando as mãos do garoto. "Olhe só para você... é tão adulto para a sua idade. Tão parecido com o seu pai! Como eu queria que fosse diferente, Scorpius! Às vezes eu penso que falhei com o Draco em nossa época de Sonserina, considerando a atual situação."

"Meu pai sempre falou da sua importância, Blaise! Nunca questione isso! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Azkaban o fez cair de novo... e depois o que aconteceu com a mamãe." respondeu o garoto, suspirando profundamente. O silêncio inundou a carruagem por alguns minutos, antes que Scorpius tomasse coragem para confessar o que tanto precisava "Eu não queria voltar... estou com medo, Blaise." disse o loiro, os olhos fixos nos terrenos de Hogsmead, iluminados apenas pelos lampiões àquela hora da noite. "Sonserina _definitivamente_ me assusta."

"Você seria tolo se não tivesse medo." confessou Blaise, virando o queixo do garoto em sua direção e encarando os olhos verdes "Eu não digo que será fácil, mas você vai ficar bem, parceiro. Eu sei!"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" perguntou Scorpius, enquanto a carruagem atravessava os grandes portões de Hogwarts "Nem eu tenho".

"Eu sou seu padrinho e sei a força que você tem!" respondeu o homem, dando um sorriso em seguida "E seu pai me mataria se eu não cuidasse de você."

* * *

"Céus, você me matou de susto!" disse o moreno, saindo do banheiro do dormitório com uma toalha de banho pendurada em seu pescoço e a escova de dentes na boca "Estou sozinho no dormitório desde setembro... não estava esperando ninguém."

"Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo." respondeu o garoto, virando-se com alguns livros nas mãos "De qualquer forma, não ficarei muito tempo... vou para o dormitório dos segundanistas. Saí daqui tão rápido no final do ano letivo que não tive tempo de pegar muitas coisas."

"Sem problemas... fique o tempo que quiser." disse o moreno, secando os cabelos arrepiados com a toalha de banho "É bom ter companhia por aqui! Esse lugar dá arrepios."

"Eu sei. Sonserina não é um lugar fácil... todos têm que se ajudar." disse o garoto simplesmente, jogando algumas roupas em uma mochila "A propósito, sou Scorpius Malfoy." completou, estendendo a mão ao moreno.

Alvo, no entanto, não conseguiu se mover. A menção daquele nome... logo aquele nome... não permitiu que ele fizesse qualquer coisa a não ser sair do dormitório rapidamente, deixando a toalha caída aos pés da cama e o garoto loiro com a mão estendida no ar.

Não importava. Nada importava a não ser vê-la. Ter certeza que ela estava bem.

Atravessou a sala comunal, já vazia àquela hora da noite, em direção ao dormitório das garotas, abrindo com força a porta com os dizeres "Primeiro Ano". Sequer pensou que poderia assustá-la quando afastou as cortinas em volta da cama. A garotinha aninhada nas cobertas abriu os olhos cansados e tentou sentar-se, com uma expressão confusa.

"Al, o que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, sentindo o garoto puxar as cobertas e deitar ao seu lado, impedindo que ela se levantasse "Não sabia que os garotos podiam entrar em nossos quartos."

"Pelo visto podemos." Alvo respondeu, aliviado, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

"Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, abraçando-o de volta e quase caindo no sono novamente.

"Agora está." disse Alvo, tentando relaxar ao ver que Rose estava segura.

* * *

_Oi pai._

_Tenho más notícias. _

_Scorpius Malfoy acaba de chegar à escola, está na Sonserina comigo e com a Rose._

_Eu estou tentando ficar calmo, mas preciso de um plano._

_Rose está segura. Ontem dormimos juntos e ela teve um daqueles sonhos. Eu cuidei dela._

_Preciso de ajuda sobre o que fazer com Malfoy. Não vou conseguir evitar que os dois se encontrem por muito tempo. Devemos tirar Rose daqui?_

_Não diga nada ao Tio Ron e à Tia Mione. Eles ficarão preocupados. Por enquanto, eu estou cuidando de tudo._

_Mande um beijo para mamãe e Lilly. _

_Saudades,_

_Al_

Harry fechou a carta do filho. "Esse é o meu garoto!" pensou, orgulhoso, antes de chamar a esposa.

* * *

Rose estava na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, absorta em seus estudos de Feitiços. A varinha na mão e a pequena pena flutuando pelo teto, controlada pelo feitiço da garota. Feliz, resolveu desfazer o feitiço apenas para começá-lo novamente, não sem antes observar a pena cair levemente, levada pela brisa fria que entrava por uma das janelas abertas do local.

Quando a pena estava a alguns centímetros do chão, pronunciou o encantamento novamente, porém, desta vez, não teve sucesso em levitar o objeto, que pousou delicadamente. Continuou apontando a varinha para a pena, repetindo, frustrada, o encantamento.

"O problema está no giro da varinha." disse um garoto a sua direita, observando a pena no chão. Rose olhou para ele e, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto pela escola, ele lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar "Você deve girar no sentido anti-horário" ele continuou, desta vez encarando os olhos de Rose, mas ela não estava mais preocupada com a pena ou o encantamento. Apenas queria fitar os olhos verdes até entender porque eles eram tão conhecidos.

Ficaram apenas se olhando, sem trocar novas palavras, por um tempo que não souberam precisar. Ambos tentando entender... tentando se record...

"Vamos!" disse um garoto moreno, parando em frente a Rose e quebrando o contato visual. Ele a puxou bruscamente, muito mais ríspido do que pretendia, fazendo com que ela se levantasse.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Alvo?" ela discutiu, percebendo o estranho tratamento dele e tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse. Ainda teve tempo de lançar um último olhar para o garoto de olhos verdes antes de ser levada para fora da Sala Comunal "Enlouqueceu?"

"Rose, eu não quero você perto daquele garoto, você me entendeu?" Alvo disse simplesmente, prensando Rose na parede mais próxima e apontando para ela.

"Por que?" ela perguntou, simplesmente. Estava assustada com o comportamento agressivo do primo.

"Você confia em mim, certo?"

"É claro que confio."

"Então apenas faça isso, ok? Sem questionar." ele disse, soltando a garota "Me prometa!"

"Alvo, eu não estou entenden..."

"Me prometa, Rose! Por favor!" ele disse novamente, tomando o rosto da prima com as mãos. Rose nunca havia visto Alvo tão desesperado... e isso a assustou como poucas coisas em sua vida.

"Eu prometo." ela respondeu, sentindo Alvo abraçá-la com força. Não entendia porque Alvo estava pedindo aquilo a ela, mas se isso o deixasse calmo, ela faria sem pestanejar.

* * *

"Posso entrar?" perguntou o garoto loiro, abrindo uma pequena fresta da porta do gabinete do diretor.

"E claro, Scorp!" respondeu Blaise, fechando o livro que lia e convidando o afilhado a se sentar "O que você precisa, parceiro?"

"Blaise, dois primeiranistas foram selecionados para a Sonserina esse ano. Um garoto e uma garota. Quem são eles?" perguntou Scorpius, indo diretamente ao ponto. Não precisava de rodeios com Blaise.

"Por incrível que pareça, Scorp, são Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley" respondeu o moreno.

"Por isso ela parecia familiar..." disse Scorpius, mais para si mesmo, porém não tão baixo a ponto de Blaise não ouvir.

"Você se lembra dela? Digo, da época em que... você sabe?" perguntou o padrinho, espantado.

"Eu me lembro da garotinha, mas nunca ligaria uma coisa à outra. Eu era muito pequeno e ela também."

"É claro que é apenas um palpite, Scorp, mas eu e os outros professores achamos que ela está lá por conta do que aconteceu. Segundo o Prof. Longbottom, que é amigo da família, nada mais justificaria."

"E o Potter?"

"Pediu para ser colocado na Sonserina. No mínimo não quis deixar a prima sozinha." respondeu Blaise, com um suspiro triste "Ele mal sabe onde se meteu. Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para mudar isso, eu faria! Ele não deveria estar lá! É perigoso! Mas a decisão do Chapéu é irrevogável... não posso fazer nada."

"Ele não gosta de mim" confessou Scorpius "E digamos que ele tem o direito de não gostar"

"Não se preocupe com isso, parceiro. Você tem coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar" respondeu Blaise "Falando nisso, você teve notícias do seu pai".

"Vovó me escreveu dizendo que ele está sedado, mas estável" respondeu Scorpius "Agora entramos na fase de espera..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver!" disse Blaise, levantando-se e abraçando o afilhado "Agora acho melhor você voltar para o dormitório, já passa da hora de recolher"

"Obrigado Blaise"

"Não tem de que, parceiro! Me procure sempre que precisar" respondeu Blaise, passando as mãos nos cabelos e suspirando longamente ao observar a porta de seu gabinete sendo fechada.

* * *

Scorpius percorreu o caminho de volta ao Salão Comunal com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos. Seu pai, Blaise, a garotinha nas masmorras, Potter, sua mãe. Tudo conectado por um único lugar: Sonserina. No fundo, ele sabia que a casa era sua maior esperança, que ela o faria crescer e amadurecer a ponto de enfrentar todos os seus fantasmas... mas pensar em tantas vidas impactadas por aquele lugar... tantas vidas perdidas e sem salvação... o fazia apenas querer fugir dali com a maior rapidez que pudesse.

Olhou a entrada da masmorra e tomou fôlego. Entrar ali nunca era fácil. Atravessou os portais e viu um garoto de cabelos morenos, ajoelhado em frente a um dos grandes sofás do Salão Comunal. Agora sabia que o garoto era Alvo Potter e sabia também que ele tentava acordar Rose Weasley do que parecia ser um pesadelo, considerando a ferocidade com que ela se debatia, dizendo frases desconexas.

Não, ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela! Será que ele não entendia o quanto aquilo era perigoso? O quanto aquilo poderia machucá-la? Sem ao menos pensar, correu na direção do sofá... precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedir aquilo.

"Não! Ela não pode ser acordada!" disse Scorpius, tentando afastar Alvo de Rose.

"Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer?" gritou Alvo, sacudindo Rose pelos ombros "Rose, acorda! É só um sonho! Acorda, Rose! Acorda!"

"Ela precisa enfrentar sozinha!" gritou Scorpius, tentando afastar Alvo da garota mais uma vez. Se surpreendeu quando o punho do garoto atingiu o seu rosto.

"Fica longe dela, você me entendeu?" berrou Alvo, sacudindo a prima com força e dando leves tapinhas em seu rosto "Rose acorda! Se não fosse pela sua família e pelo seu sangue sujo, ela não estaria assim! Você não tem o menor direito de sequer se aproximar dela!"

"E você não tem a menor condição de ajudá-la, por mais que você tente!" berrou o Scorpius, segurando os braços de Alvo e jogando-o no chão, apontando a varinha em sua direção "O que você acha? Que Sonserina é uma casa como outra qualquer? Uma ova! Quando você entender, vai perceber que só está prejudicando ela fazendo iss..."

"Parem! Parem agora!" disse a garota, aninhada no sofá e chorando compulsivamente. A varinha erguida de Scorpius lembrando-a do pesadelo que acabara de ter.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Oi galerinha!

Mais de um ano depois - onde a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo - aí vai o novo capítulo de Insanidade.

Capítulo curtinho, mas cheio de informações importantes nas entrelinhas!

Ah, eu sempre tento ser fiel a maior parte do que aconteceu nos livros, mas dessa vez não consegui...  
Eu sei que o Scorpius é do mesmo ano do Al e da Rose nos livros, mas para a fic é muito importante ele ser do segundo ano!  
Espero que vocês entendam e me perdoem por isso e também pela demora!

Beijos e até o capítulo 4!

Dani


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4  
**

_"Os fatos não deixam de existir só porque são ignorados" Aldous Huxley  
_

"Faz séculos que não venho a Hogwarts e ainda lembro de cada detalhe!" divagou Harry, subindo as escadarias da escola ao lado de Neville "É complicado, Nev. Passamos por coisas tão difíceis aqui. Queria que fosse mais tranquilo para o Al e a Rose."

"Estamos cuidando deles, Harry. Do Al pricipalmente. Oscar Wilde" proferiu Neville, parando em frente à gárgula que guardava a entrada do gabinete do diretor "Parece estranho, mas ele gosta de autores trouxas." explicou Neville, subindo com Harry e batendo na porta "Com licença, Blaise. Estou com Harry."

"Entrem, por favor." respondeu Blaise, oferecendo as cadeiras para que se sentassem "Obrigado por atender meu convite em tão curto tempo, Potter. Sei como sua agenda é ocupada no Ministério."

"Eu viria a qualquer hora pelos meus filhos, Zabini." proferiu Harry. Era estranho estar ali, depois de tantos anos, e ver Blaise Zabini ocupando o lugar que fora de Dumbledore por tanto tempo.

"Tenho falado com Neville sobre o Alvo, Potter. Estamos preocupados com ele." respondeu Blaise, sentando-se em frente aos dois "Nenhum aluno jamais foi para Sonserina sem realmente precisar da casa. Alvo é o primeiro. Não temos antecedentes."

"Por recomendação do Neville, estamos em contato constante com ele. Com Rose também. Há algo mais que podemos fazer?" perguntou Harry, preocupado.

"Harry, Blaise e eu pesquisamos a respeito e, ao que parece, explicar para Alvo sobre Sonserina seria o mais prudente a se fazer." começou Neville, a expressão séria "As atenções de Alvo estão completamente voltadas para Rose e, por este motivo, ele ainda não enxergou o que acontece com os demais alunos. Estamos preocupados sobre o que pode acontecer quando ele finalmente perceber."

"Resumindo, Potter, não sabemos até que ponto as coisas que acontecem na casa podem afetar alguém sem nenhum problema psicológico, como é o caso do Alvo." completou Blaise "A magia está crescendo dentro dele. Se o problema se instalar agora, crescerá junto com a magia, aumentando os riscos."

"Então vocês querem dizer que meu filho corre mais riscos do que qualquer outro aluno que realmente precise de Sonserina? É isso?" Harry concluiu, ultrajado "Pois tirem ele de lá! Coloquem ele em qualquer outra das casas de Hogwarts."

"Harry, você sabe que não podemos mudar a decisão do Chapéu Seletor. É magia antiga!" explicou Neville, fazendo Harry sentar-se novamente. O moreno mal havia notado que se levantara "Porém, acreditamos que ele estará seguro se souber o que realmente significa estar em Sonserina. Eu e Blaise pensamos em contar, mas concluímos que isso deve partir de você. Ele não acreditaria em mais ninguém."

"Ele é tão novo para passar por isso... tão novo para entender a complexidade do que eu vou falar." lamentou Harry, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava decidido, diria tudo ao filho! Sua segurança era a única coisa que importava. Só não sabia como faria aquela que seria uma das tarefas mais difíceis de sua vida.

"Potter, há outro agravante." completou Blaise. Harry se perguntou o que mais poderia existir, além do fato de precisar contar ao seu filho de 11 anos... uma criança... sobre o que realmente era Sonserina e como a casa afetaria uma das pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo "Rose não pode saber de nada. Isso é de suma importância. Alvo não deve contar a ela, ou a qualquer outro sonserino, sobre as coisas que ficará sabendo. Como você sabe, parte importante do processo é aprender a enfrentar os problemas sozinho. Se Rose não passar por isso, as chances de cura serão infinitamente menores."

"Entendo. As férias de Natal estão próximas e vou aproveitar a data para conversar com Alvo a respeito." concluiu Harry, tentando encarar o problema racionalmente, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele, Ron e Mione já haviam sofrido tanto! Perdido grande parte da infância com responsabilidades e medos de adultos. Era injusto que isso acontecesse novamente com seus filhos "Se me dão licença, preciso ir. Tenho que conversar com minha esposa sobre isso e decidir a melhor forma de agir."

"Se precisar de qualquer ajuda, Harry, estaremos aqui." disse Neville, levantando-se para acompanhar o amigo até a saída.

"Potter, não se esqueça. Hogwarts nunca abandona seus alunos." completou Blaise, repetindo a frase que Dumbledore, muitos anos antes, havia dito a Harry "Não será diferente com Alvo e Rose. Você tem a minha palavra."

"Obrigado Zabini. De verdade." disse Harry, apertando a mão de Blaise e retirando-se do gabinete do diretor.

* * *

"Al, por favor! Eu não estou entendendo!" suplicou Rose, ajoelhada na cama do primo. O garoto não a olhava, ocupado em bloquear a porta do quarto dos primeiranistas com um pesado armário "Por que tudo isso? O que há de errado com aquele garoto?"

"Rose, você não quer saber!"

"Sim, eu quero!" gritou a garota, alcançando Alvo e fazendo com que ele a olhasse "E se você não me contar, eu volto para a Sala Comunal e pergunto diretamente a ele! O que você acha disso?"

"Eu não vou deixar você falar com ele, Rose! Ponto final!" gritou o garoto, segurando a prima pelos braços, impedindo-a de se mover.

"Você não pode me impedir para sempre!" bradou ela, contorcendo-se para se desvencilhar "Droga Al, nunca sequer discutimos... e olha o que está acontecendo agora!"

"Eu não vou deixar você se aproximar dele, Rose! Não vou! Nem que você me odeie e eu te perca por isso!" disse o garoto, lívido.

Aquelas palavras assustaram Rose. Perder Al? Não! Não podia! Instantaneamente parou de se debater. O peso daquilo a desestruturando. Sentiu a força deixar seus joelhos e o terror invadir seu corpo. Mal podia ouvir os argumentos de Al... seu cérebro ficando vazio, invadido pelo desespero. Era inevitável se entregar àquelas sensações aterradoras.

"Rose? ROSE? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, ROSE!?" gritou Al, sacudindo a prima pelos ombros ao perceber seu corpo tenso e seus olhos vidrados, sem qualquer vestígio de vida. Sabia o que aquilo significava e ficou apavorado "DROGA! VOLTA PARA MIM, ROSE! POR FAVOR, VOLTA!" gritou o garoto, na tentativa de despertá-la de sua catatonia.

Havia desencadeado uma das crises fortes de Rose. Lembrou-se imediatamente da primeira e única vez que a havia visto daquela maneira. Do desespero do seu tio Ron, tentando acordá-la. Nunca se perdoaria por aquilo! Continuou sacudindo a prima, gritando seu nome por diversos minutos, até senti-la relaxar em seus braços, piscando lentamente e olhando ao redor, como se voltasse de um longo transe. Alívio!

"Graças a Deus!" suspirou Alvo, apoiando a prima que acabara de desabar em seus braços. Com dificuldade, levou-a até a cama, fazendo com que se deitasse. Ela tinha a respiração pesada e o encarava com olhos distantes, como se tentasse entender o que havia acabado de acontecer "Me desculpe, Rose! Eu fui um idiota! Falei coisas sem pensar!" desabafou Al, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo próprio rosto.

"Eu não posso te perder, Al! Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria! E eu morro se você me deixar!" sussurrou, com a voz fraca e entregue às lágrimas "Você sabe! Os sonhos ruins... os pensamentos escuros... tudo isso só vai embora quando você está perto de mim. Promete que não vai me deixar..." pediu, ajoelhando-se com dificuldade na cama e estendendo o dedo mindinho ao primo, em um pedido mudo "... por favor?"

"Você não vai me perder! Nunca!" assegurou Alvo, entrelaçando o seu dedo ao da prima para selar a promessa feita "Eu te prometi, depois daquilo, que nunca sairia de perto de você! E eu sempre vou cumprir! Me desculpe, Rose! Por favor!"

"Não... eu é que... peço desculpas!" respondeu, entre soluços, abraçando o primo "Eu só queria saber quem era o garoto... quando você não quis me contar, achei que você não confiava mais em mim... que ia se afastar... me desculpe!"

"Rose, eu confio em você! Só tenho medo do que pode te acontecer se eu falar."

"Nada vai me acontecer, Al. Enquanto você estiver aqui, eu não tenho medo." confessou a garota, e aquilo convenceu Alvo. Se ele não falasse, ela descobriria por outros meios. Não correria o risco de deixá-la descobrir aquilo sem ele por perto. Precisaria estar lá se os fantasmas aparecessem.

"Rose, eu preciso... não, eu não preciso, eu devo... devo e vou te contar." tentou Al, embaralhando as palavras e recebendo a atenção da garota "Você confia em mim, certo?"

"Sempre!" respondeu a garota, ainda abraçada ao primo. Era verdade. Apenas ele era capaz de acalmá-la... de cuidar dela. Saber que ele nunca a deixaria a fazia ter certeza que nada aconteceria, independente do que ele contasse.

"Rose... aquele garoto..." começou Al, encarando os olhos da prima e respirando fundo "... é um Malfoy." concluiu, vendo o medo invadir as íris azuis imediatamente. A abraçou mais forte e sentiu que ela tremia, as novas lagrimas molhando sua camisa "E ele não vai encostar um dedo em você! Nunca!" completou, unindo novamente seus dedos mindinhos.

O medo estava lá... mais forte e perto do que nunca... mas Rose soube, com aquele pequeno gesto, que estaria segura. Alvo nunca quebrava suas promessas.

**Continua...  
**

**N/A:** Oi gente! Capítulo publicado depois de taaaaaaanto tempo! Ele é super curtinho (sorry about that!), mas com muitas informações importantes!

Mas, mais importante do que as informações, este capítulo está aqui para mostrar que não desisti de nenhuma das minhas fics!

Estou fazendo o possível para trabalhar um pouquinho em todas, mesmo com a correria de trabalho + pós-graduação.

Como sempre, mil desculpas pela demora! E, por favor, não desistam de mim!

Beijos!

Dani


End file.
